a mask can always break
by rickastro
Summary: Emotions, we used them like a mask to hide our try feelings, fake indifference and cold courtesy to hide what we felt, a fake scowl to hide what we still feel, and a fake smile to hide what we feel and don t want to feel, but even the strongest mask can break at the warm touch of someone who cares enough to pursuit what s behind them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys you must be asking me right now: WHY DON'T YOU CONTINUE YOUR FIRST FANFICTION!? Well before you turn my organs upside down and spray them salt and lemon I will clarify this I will continue the other story but I will alternate it between this ( don't judge me I love Hijack and simply I just thought this idea and said, why not? So I will star with the story). **

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything but the plot, the AU, my laptop, my phone and my occs.**

**Warning: the geography of some countries might change, in what refers to the real world.**

**And I want to render SPECIAL and when I mean SPECIAL I mean ****SPECIAL****thanks to monabout-hijack to help me with this chapter. Girl you****'****re awesome. (really guys you should read her stories they're awesome**

**Well without further due here is the story**

It was a cold night on the streets of Burgess, the fresh snow was falling over, covering everything that was in it's reach with a thin blanket of pure white, the white blanket made the cars look almost as if they were little giants sleeping, curled up and covered from head to toe in snow and ice under the streetlights, glowing as if they were some kind of ethereal form. There was no one around except a black cat who was following a small brunet with slim body only dressed in black jeans and a green loose sweater. The boy was wandering trough the streets when the cat started meowing. His owner turned to his pet and said "Toothless, just wait a minute. We just have to pass by Luke's apartment to get my keys and my wallet and then we can go to our house. Then I will feed you, just be patient" a reluctant meow was all he got in response. He glared at the black cat who had a I-don't-believe-you look on his small feline face.  
Well that was half the reason he was going to Luke's apartment, the other reason was that he wanted to see his boyfriend again before he had to go to college to a distant city called Berk. It was all the way in state of Maine! He hasn't said a word about it. He wanted to make it a surprise but he couldn't wait much longer. So tonight he was going to his boyfriend's apartment so he could surprise him and maybe make out a little bit. Who knows?  
He didn't have to walk too much since he lived only thirty minutes away from Luke. He could have driven but Hiccup wanted to walk with toothless by his side. When he arrived to the main lobby of the apartment complex he went to the elevator, waited for toothless to enter next to him and chose the 3rd floor button. He waited until the elevator reached his boyfriends floor. Hiccup didn't need to really need to search for the right door. He bumped into it enough when the two of them were making out. I was kind of ingrained.  
Hiccup blushed by the thought of how many times he had bumped on it or colliding with some painting or part of the wall in the hallway on their way to Luke's while the black-haired teen was making his way down to Hiccup's throat, colouring his cheeks with a faint shade of red, but before he could open the door he heard some strange noises coming from the door.  
He opened it quietly. The noises were becoming louder and clearer. He found his keys and his wallet on the little table that was right next to the entryway, he pocket and slowly made his way to the living room, followed by toothless who was almost tangling himself with his owner's legs. Those noises were becoming now and Hiccup could recognize his boyfriend's voice but the other one was from someone that he didn't know who was; and right in front of his eyes there were two people; a black-haired teenager kissing a blond guy with white T-shirt. Hiccup couldn't believe what was happening. Luke had been his boyfriend for almost a year. Because of him he abandoned his dad. He said that he couldn't stay anymore with him. That he had to grow up and spread his wings to fly away (A.N: I know, cheesy, but what can I do I have insomnia and I won't sleep until I can Finnish this chapter with at least 1600 words) Because of him he moved to Burgess. He lost some of his friends just because he couldn't say to anyone where he was going. He almost lost everything because of him.  
A combination of anger, sadness, betrayal, despair and hurt were all churning inside the little brunet's chest, almost strangling him. As soon as he recovered and assimilated what was happening he ran to the door, and slammed it shut causing a loud bang that would get the attention of his ex-boyfriend and his new lover.

Running down the hallway his emerald eyes were shading, losing any spark of happiness, tears left wet, salty trials on Hiccup's cheeks and blurred his vision. In his rush, Hiccup chose to take the emergency stairs instead. Reaching the stairs he descended them, almost tripping several times because of the speed with he was running. Toothless was going far faster than the brunet, because when he reached the main lobby panting and resting a little to try and catch his breath, the black cat was sitting right in front of him just watching as his owner regained his breath. They silently left the apartment complex. Tears rolling down his cheeks, the only sounds that echoed through the empty streets were Hiccups quiet sniffles.

Halfway to his house, Hiccup's phone was buzzing in his pocket. He took it out to see the caller's ID. He clenched his fist tightening his grip on the shiny phone. It was Luke. He tapped the ignore call button and turned off his phone to avoid annoyance from the pesky b*** that played with his emotions. So he continued his way to his house with toothless following close behind. 'How could we be so stupid, I should have known that I couldn't trust in him' a voice said in the brunet's head full with sadness and anger 'but, maybe it's my fault. Maybe I wasn't the best boyfriend for him' another voice replied this one filled with sorrow and a little of remorse 'what are you talking about? I was the best boyfriend I could be, I gave up almost everything for him' the first voice answered this time with more anger than sadness 'well I guess I didn't let him do... You know "that" to us' the second voice explained 'now you're bringing that thing up? That's not an excuse. Don't forgive him. This is what happens when you open to somebody. This isn't even the first time that has happened to me, remember? So it's actually a good thing that I didn't tell him about the moving so now I can go out of this f*** city, away from that b*** and get a new start. this time I wont fall for anyone. I'll keep my heart under lock and key like it used to be. It cant be broken if you cant get to it. It worked for me some time ago so it will work again. That's what we are gonna do now, no emotion, no relationship, no almost imminent betrayal.'

While Hiccup was having an internal argument between the two voices in his head , Toothless was concerned for his human. He has never seen the teen like this in a long time. That face that appeared emotional now, was going to become a rock without feelings, with walls as thick as his father's body, considering that Stoick's body was almost as thick as an elephant but much stronger, that was something that concerned the black cat. So he did what he had to do. He clenched his paw on Hiccup's leg and gave his a good hard hit with his claws out. In response to that the cat earned a yelp from the brunet. Hiccup yelled angrily at his cat "Bud, what did you that for!?" Wild Yellow eyes meeting dull woods filled with a combination of emotions that the feline couldn't recognize. They stayed like that for a few moments, until the brunet grunted and turned around "ugh, I don't have the time for this, sorry bud" Hiccup replied as he began to walk the last two blocks that were left to reach his house.

Two hours passed since Hiccup arrived home and he couldn't sleep at all. All was because there was a void feeling that he had in his chest. Maybe it was because the strategy of being emotionless was starting to kick in or maybe it was the sentiment of betrayal, sadness and despair that he had some hours ago. It didn't matter he couldn't sleep. Reaching for his alarm clock on his night table he saw the hour '03:40 am' he sighed and turned his phone on again. his dark bedroom was illuminated by the brightness of his phone. As he waited for the phone to start Hiccup had another time to think and have an inner monologue 'well, this is what is going to happen, I go to the airport as soon as I can tomorrow, I'll take my flight and go to Berk, then I study the rest of our college years there and get a scholarship in arts. All the while I have to remember, we MUST be emotionless and maintain a passive disposition in order to not get hurt.' the first voice came back declaring the battle plan, but this time there was no second voice, no objection about how that couldn't help, there was no hint of hope, that if he opened again it would be better, that other voice seemed to have died in the last discussion.  
Soon Hiccup began to feel drowsy his eyelids feeling heavier as each second passed by he putted away his phone and went to sleep.

-–-

**Please don't kill me if it's lame I'm not a very talented writer and I'm so sorry if someone don't like it, please if something is wrong, could you please review and tell me what's wrong. And if you liked the first chapter I hope that I could continue with this one and for the other story I will try to write the next chapter and publish it in two weeks. Sorry if you didn't like it. and again special thanks to monabout-hijack.**

**Any kind of review is welcome.**


	2. a mask over a mask

**hey guys. guess who is back and for first time in this website kept his promise of updating at time? this guy¡ so yep practically that's it i appreciate the reviews you sent me, all of them. and if anyone wants to ask something be my guest and i will answer your review in the next chapter. well puting that asid thanks for monabout-hijack for being my grammar nazi and my how can i put it in words? hmmmm my teacher about fanfics a little because I'm new at this it's just that i let go the descriptions a little so she fix my little mistakes -_- really i suck at grammar and i hate it with a passion and thanks to noisette-manga for the tips and about that of can't differentiate from toughts and actual words.**

**" "-these ones are for dialogue**

**' '_and these ones are for toughts or, tex in the messages or something like that. what can i say i also suck at context. **

**well without further due here it's the chapter enjoy it :)**

As soon as Hiccup opened his eyes he could feel the hollowness in his chest "_get used to it Hiccup, you'll be feeling like that from now on_" he thought as he stretched and made his way out of his bed, grabbing his phone as he did so and saw it was 9:12, three hours and fifty-eight minutes remained between him and the plane that was going to drive him to a 'better life'; if better could be described being an emotionless shell without relationships and his only purpose in life would be get a job, be successful and the slight chance of having one of his paintings in an art gallery.

While he made his way to the kitchen his phone started buzzing, Hiccup looked at the caller's ID and saw it was from Astrid. The thought of his friend would have cheered him up before, but now he felt nothing. Lazily he tapped the _answer call_ icon.

"Hey Astrid" the line went silent for a second then all he could hear was a yelling. He tried to make out what he could.

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU!?, WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS¡? I SWEAR HADDOCK, YOU'RE SO FUCKING LUCKY THAT I'M NOT NEXT TO YOU RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE I WOULD KILL YOU, THEN I WOULD CLONE YOU AND KILL ALL OF YOUR CLONES IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY THAT CAN BE EVER IMAGINED AND MAKING ALL PAIN YOU HAVE EVER FELT IN YOUR LIFE BEFORE SEEM LIKE HEAVEN COMPARED TO THE TORTURE YOU'LL GET, REALLY YOU WILL LOOK LIKE FUCKING BULSHIT¡" the blonde girl screamed "sorry Astrid, I didn't mean to make you upset" the brunet said with almost lifeless tone, but the blonde girl didn't notice that "ugh, do you know how many call you have missed from us and how many messages we sent you ,really Hiccup" she said, her voice calmer and softer now. The pronoun 'we' sounded a little strange to him so he risked the question "we?"

He earned a groan from Astrid for that comment and replied "Yes Hiccup, when I say '**we**' I mean Noah, fishlegs and I, didn't you see your phone? Really Hiccup, you should be more careful, we were worried sick about you and you didn't even bother to answer. God, we were thinking that you already left for Burgess" he should have felt guilty or concerned from what Astrid said but did he? Nope, nothing at all "Okay Astrid I'm sorry but-wait, how did you know that I was going to move to Berk?" he asked with a tone that made the question seem like any other common trivial questions like ' how was your day' or 'did you eat while I was gone?

"Hiccup you know very well that when I want to know something I won't rest until I know it, and as it seems that you left us behind and left without telling where you were going I decided to do a little of investigation. And before you ask, yes I know that you have a plane ticket for Berk, and I know that you're going to Berk college" I was about to open my mouth to say something when she continued "what I don't know is why you left in such a hurry, spill man" the thought of it made Hiccup wince a little. _'Bottle it up, remember stay emotionless'_ he reminded himself.

"You seem too quiet Hiccup, what's the matter?" the blonde girl persisted

"Sorry, but I have been raised to not talk to psycho bipolar people" he replied like how he would have some time ago. Back when he was still his happy sarcastic self

"Idiot" was all he got in response.

He decided to let their little game continue "really, that's all you got? Astrid you call me in a rage then stalk me and find out everything about where I've run off to but the only come back you have is '_idiot_', that's a little sad" he said with an exaggerated sigh in the end of the sentence

"Oh sorry, sir you have my most sincere apologies for being a little stalkerish, I can't believe that I ever thought I had the right to know where my best friend was running off too and the fact that I had the audacity to call you an idiot. Just stating the utmost truth. How could I. How could I forget that you are the one with the sarcasm and the sappy comments and his smart-ass remarks" she said with an over dramatic tone that made the brunet realize that she was going to play along

"Well excuse me for pointing out the obvious here. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean our roles have changed" he said

"Yeah that's right you fight with those words and I beat people to pulp whenever they're bothering someone I care about" the blonde girl said. It was true. Astrid was never known for resolving much with her words, not that she used the brute force every time but when she did, well let's just say you wont be hearing from her enemy for a while.

Astrid was the track team's leader in high school, she was also wrestling's, basketball's and female soccer's too, then you might imagine how rough she could get, it wasn't pretty, some people called her the furious sun, because when she was done with you, you could feel every part of you burning.

"Well at least you answered this call" he voice was a little more casual then before, " Anyways, I have to go, bye see you later." the blonde said "bye" he sighed as he hung up his phone 'wait, what did she mean with "see you later" he wondered 'hm, the habit, I guess' he guessed as he shrugged it off.

After two hours of checking the list on his phone to see that everything was packed and reading the messages from his friends and another half an hour of getting toothless inside his cage, finally we was ready to drive to the airport.

After some security checkups and after putting his luggage and toothless in the check in line, he was given his ticket and let through. Since he was already running late we had just enough time to grab bag of pretzels from duty free before hopping on the plane. He entered the plane, and looked for his seat once he found his phone started to ring. Grabbing it from his pocket and saw the caller's ID. It was from Luke. _"Well, I have to face it sooner or later, so better make it quick"_ he muttered to himself as he tapped the answer call icon

"what do you want?" the brunet said in the most cold and lifeless tone he could have heard himself say,

"oh, Hiccup, thanks god you're alright, why didn't you answer my calls? We need to talk about-"

"There's nothing to talk about Luke and don't play dumb with me, I know what you did and you know what you did so we are done, don't try to fix it because you can't. You played with me like I was some sort of toy, so you and I are done! Good luck with the blonde guy" He was about to hang up when he hear the blubbering. He really didn't have the time or patience to listen to that. But he held off for one more moment just to add in one more thing "And you won't find me in my apartment so don't bother to look. Goodbye Luke" he hung up before Luke could say a word, plugged his earphones into his phone and started his new playlist.

As soon as Hiccup opened his eyes the plane was announcing their arrival to Berk, he didn't remember closing his eyes or falling asleep well after all only four hours of sleep was something that he was not accustomed with. Twenty minutes later hiccup was grabbing his luggage and toothless's cage. Hiccup went to the main entrance and was waiting for a cab when he received a message from his friend Noah 'turn your head left' it said "what the heck Noah? What did he mean by-"but before he could finish the sentence he was tackled by someone much taller and heavier. Well actually three people. "Told you to turn your head left" said a deep but calm and friendly voice "Noah, what are you doing here?" he asked to the young man with long black hair and big yellow eyes dressed in a plain black jacket and tight jeans "we wanted to see you" the raven haired male answered "yeah, yeah, good introduction cheesy and all but I am the one who has fishlegs over her" said a blonde girl with a blue sweater, his hair curled into a braid behind her head. "Sorry Astrid I didn't mean to fall over you" said a chubby boy with short blonde hair blue eyes wearing a brown sweater. He was almost twice as big as Hiccup "ok, let me help you" Noah stood up and grabbed both blondes by the arm and helped the stand up "so what are you doing here you should be in Berk? You know, the one near Iceland!" the brunet exclaimed confusedly standing up too "we are living here, you know? And the best part we go to Berk College too! Really Hiccup you shouldn't change so abruptly" fishlegs said.

Hiccup just stood there a little stunned. He wanted so much to just jump up and hug them all but he had to remember to stay emotionless. He couldn't tell them about Luke either. Astrid would probably start fuming.

_'__Hey, freckles. Mask. Being cheated. Ring any bells to you?' 'God, why'd you have to follow me!_' Hiccup complained to himself _'because I'm your sub consciousness and It's my job to make sure you don't let yourself get hurt again?_' the voice said _'we could always put a mask again I mean a mask over a mask, a fake smile for them and an emotionless mask for the others and when they're not around_' a third voice interjected _'where did you come from….. Gods I'm becoming crazy'_ he sighed internally _'yes, you are'_ both voices agreed.

He snapped back to conciousness when Astrid punched him in the arm "owww, why did you do that?" the brunet said rubbing his arm

"To get you back to the land of the living, Hiccup are you sure you feel ok? I mean you were like absent in there for five minutes" Noah said worry in the yellow eyes

"yeah aside from a bruised arm and a possible rib fracture from the fact that more than 200 pounds fell over me, I'm peachy" Hiccup said with a smirk. '_This was going to be a long year' the brunet thought._

"Ok let me help you with that" Astrid said grabbing Hiccup's luggage

"Where are you going?" hiccup asked

"To Noah's car, it's right there" Astrid said pointing to a black Nissan. When they reached the car Astrid opened the backseat door and threw the luggage inside. Everyone else got into the car too, Hiccup and fishlegs in the backseat and between them toothless. Astrid and Noah sat in the front as soon as Noah started the engine Hiccup asked "where are we going?"

"Where do you think? To our dorms" Astrid said while the car drove out of the airport and to the streets of Berk.

**oh and i wanted to ask you guys if you wanted the dorms to be like old fancy pair rooms or an apartment complex or something because that will afect the plotline and how it interacts with the characters**

**oh yeah i forgot. ages**

**hiccup, astrid, and fishlegs are 21**

**noah is 23 yeah he is college because... better explain it later**

***the age of future characters willl be introduced at the end of the chapter where they made their debut**

**i will update as soon as i think that i got enough responses from the little dorm thing so the option that has more reviews of it will be the one that i will choose**

**bye.**

**-astromega**


	3. arrival part 1

**hey, guys I really appreciate all the reviews and follows that you have sent me but also i want to thank monabout-hijack for being my editor. yeah i looked for it and that's wat mon do, also I want to ask you, if I'm going too slow with the story or not really guys I want to know because the story is for YOU.**

**I have babbled enoguh so here, -rmega**

The drive was pleasant for Hiccup, catching up with his friends about how they got out of Berk and how was Hiccup doing in life. He had been away from them a long time.

"Sooo, what have you been doing while I was gone?" Hiccup asked

"Well after you left we kind of got a little frustrated with each other, the group fought about why you left and we pinned the blame to the others even when we knew you were okay, but I mean we kept with our lives, the others are okay, I mean Ruff and Tuff are here as well and Snoutlout stayed back saying something about how someone must be responsible for being mayor." Astrid babbled on.

"Wait, Snoutlout mayor? That's almost as crazy as finding you guys here, but I'm worried about him, what if it's too much pressure" the brunet answered

It's not that Hiccup didn't think that his cousin couldn't be responsible once in a while but he, being mayor is something that he would have never thought Snotlout would be into. Not that he believed that Snot could ever actually make it as one, but the idea still surprised him. Though even in a while he was an irresponsible jerk and had a rock for brain he was also caring and nice when he wanted to be. So maybe Snot for mayor wasn't that farfetched. It might also help the he was pretty power hungry and thick skulled.

"Nah, don't worry he grew up while you were out, he is more serious and responsible. More like your father in a kind of way. And he has Heather to smack him back on the right road when he is detouring from what seems right" Noah said

After fifteen minutes or driving, Hiccup turned his head to the backseat window and watched the city for a while. All of the buildings in the street were unnormally big and tall. The apartments and offices contrasted against the big blue with only irregular dots of white that were clouds the break apart its pureness. Hiccup watched them as they traveled with the wind in a careless manner. Sunlight streamed down to reflect on some glass panels of the buildings. They almost looked like daytime stars.

Soon the buildings were becoming scarcer and in replacement were humbler houses and shops, Noah turned left and he could see the central plaza of the town a big fountain with tiles and a statue of a woman with no ears and a bandage covering her mouth. The eyes were closed and her bow and arrow was in hand, pointing aimlessly into the world.

"Strange statue, isn't it?" Hiccup said earning an agreeing mew from Toothless that for some reason got free from the cage, maybe with the help of those pleading eyes, Fishlegs couldn't resist. The little ball of fur was a little controlling bastard and always got what he wanted

"It's not strange, the statue symbolizes falling in love. She's deft, blind and mute. Just like some lovers are. Deft to what others say. Blind to everything around them and mute, never knowing how to put what you're feeling into words. The bow pointing to nowhere also symbolize that love can strike you when you less expect or in the most strange ways." Fishlegs explained to Hiccup while they stopped at a red light, earning complete amazed stares from the other three among the car

"Am I the only one that is interested in the culture of the city he is staying? Gosh" the blond male grumbled with a blush in his face

"It's not that we are making fun of you Fishlegs, but, wow, I mean that's something. I would never had thought about it like that, and it's too cheesy for me" Astrid complained

Fifteen minutes of pleasant silence and finally they stopped in front of a big building as large as two football stadiums, and in metal letters was 'Berk College'. And bellow it a little motto that said: Wisdom can be as good or a guardian as a dragon. Strange motto but Hiccup liked it. In general he liked dragons.

Soon as they stopped and got out of the car while Noah went to park it.

"Well here we are, welcome to Berk College, Hiccup. You'll find this school a little 'interesting', but don't worry, you'll get used to it in no time" Astrid said with open arms like she made the school and was bragging about it

"Well thanks for pointing the obvious, Astrid" Hiccup said pointing the big metal letters in front of them "but we shouldn't be going to the dorms?" The brunet asked "The dorms are right next to the school so we will show you the school first and then the dorms, think of it like the welcome tour" Astrid said, smiling sweetly. That could only mean one thing; he wasn't going to get out of it until she showed ALL the buildings, corridors, classrooms. Everything that was related with the school she was going to explain it in the most complete and museum-tour-guide-esk tone.

"Ughh Astrid, please don't do this" Hiccup complained "do what Hiccup? I just want to show you the school, is that a bad thing?" She tilted her head and asked innocently "you're not going to get out of it, so get over it" Noah said, jumping into the conversation "so let's head out for the main entrance shall we?"

They opened the doors and entered the main building, like any other school the first thing you would see entering a school would be a hallway that had lockers and classrooms on both sides, but this wasn't the case, instead they found a desk with a lady behind it working on a computer and answering calls. The walls were covered in marble, with big mosaic windows on both sides, the left side with the image of a dragon watching the moon and on the right side was the same but instead of a dragon was a person; the floor had polished tiles that reflected some of the things that were there. On both sides were doors with labels on them like "copies" or "break room" and other doors that were offices as well, on the end of the right hallway there were two blurry crystal doors that said "Headmaster's office" and behind the desk was a big glass door and behind it you could see some buildings with big windows in the distance "Oh, hello Astrid how are you?" said the lady behind the desk.

Now that Hiccup focused his attention to the lady he could see that she had long black hair and big brown eyes, she wore a blue blouse.

"Hey, I'm fine, and you?" Astrid asked and sheer politeness, not expecting an answer.

"Oh you know, with the holidays and the New Year party we have a lot of paperwork and it's awful, do you know how many documents I had to sign then pass to Mr. Mooney's office? Then Mr. Black said that he could help me with some, that was nice but he had things to do so he left and then the moment he leaves… BOOM more paperwork and endless calls

'Monica we need the paperwork for the new ice-cream machine' 'Monica, the paperwork for the new students needs to be done before five o'clock' 'Monica, again Mr. Nytro almost incinerated himself in the classroom', I mean why does he have to use explosive chemicals when you're experimenting with Styrofoam? God" she complained more to herself than the group, letting her head hit with the desk

"Yeah… I know how you feel but it won't help if you keep complaining, and about the new student, well here he is one of them. This is Hiccup" the female blonde lifted her head quickly and fixed her hair before smiling sweetly "Oh, I'm so srry. Sometimes this job just gives be a bit of a break down. I'm Monica by the way" she said apologetically

"Uh, hi Monica. Sorry for making you do paperwork it must be horrible" the brunet said awkwardly

"Oh it is, but don't worry I'm used to it, so don't feel guilty, but Hiccup it's a strange name isn't it?" Monica said

"Actually it's a nickname" Hiccup said

"Really? Who gave it to you?" Monica asked with a glint of curiosity in her eyes but that little glint disappeared when she saw Astrid pulling her hand across her throat in a cutting motion. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I wasn't thinking. I was going a little too personal there and I just met you and stuff" the raven-haired girl explained "uh, actually don't worry my real name is Hayden" he answered with a sad smile.

'you don't know how the whole cover yourself with a mask works-thing, don't you?' the voice said 'oh yeah sure then make my friends suspicious that something happened? No thanks, we have to play along remember, so shut up for a while, while I get the torture-tour from Astrid' Hiccup complained in his head

"Well Monica why don't you give him his student card, his dorm number and his schedule? We have a lot to show him so we better hurry" Noah intervened to try and make it less of an awkward conversation

"Right! Sorry for keeping you waiting, well here is your schedule and your student card, with this you can show you go here and it will let you enter and leave from the college, your dorm key the number is 214. It seems that your roommates left for the holidays, so you should have the room for you a while, consider yourself lucky. I have a lot of paperwork to do so you should really go. It'll get messy around here" Monica said

"Ok, bye Monica" Fishlegs said

"Bye guys and happy holidays" Monica replied.

As they exited the administration office they saw the building complex that was in front of them and Hiccup had to suppress a gasp. The buildings were neatly ordered in a semi-circular circuit. Although it was just one building, some how they all looked like their own model. And it was definitely a nice model.

"Wow" was all what Hiccup could say

"Impressive isn't it and what's the best is that my dorm is the 214 too so we will be roommates isn't it great?" Noah said resting an arm on Hiccup's shoulders "yeah great like old times," Hiccup replied 'fuck' he thought.

'Well there goes my whole forget about my past and just put on a mask thing'

**hope youiliked guys again twoo weeks and next chapter and on the 5th chapter I will ive you a little surprise, so stay tuned bye**


	4. arrival part 2

**hey guys, guess wh's not dead! really i should have uploaded a chapter sooner but i was just all lazy and sorry! but really if it wasn't for mon i wouldn't have written two chapters in a row this si kinda suckish sorry again but mon could rescue some of it like she has talent guys! ok enough babling i will update like i was doing before twice a month lapse of two weeks bla bla blah ok here is the chapter enjoy**

**-mega**

Even after two hours of walking the torture did not seem to end, and to top it off they were only halfway to the dorms

"Astrid could we just go to the dorms now, please? My shoulders are killing me and toothless is starting to grow anxious inside his cage" Hiccup complained "also I have to unpack and I assume you won't help me with that" he stated

"Yeah Astrid we have to meet ruffnut for the science project that Mr. Nytro asked for extra credits" Fishlegs agreed

"And I have to go and see how much mayhem you-know-who did in the bedroom, before some prefect start to do the weekly supervision" Noah added

"Okay fine! But I swear that my vengeance is not over Hiccup, and I will continue it when your little puny mind is less expecting it!" Astrid said with an air of total fake royalty "has she been going to acting classes?" the brunet whispered to the raven-haired boy

"Yep, she has that little change of tones when she wants to add some drama to the scene" fishlegs answered instead of Noah "and believe me it's annoying as hell" the raven-haired teen answered

"what we're you talking about guys?"Astrid asked with a curious smile

"N-nothing Astrid, r-really we were just talking about how weird is that we haven't encountered any student in a while I mean, we can't be the only ones to stay here, you know?" Hiccup said, sweat running down his spine while the piercing blue eyes of his friend tried to seize him.

"Well that's nothing to worry about. Let me explain" She said professionally, "We had a really wicked party last night and I'm pretty sure everyone's still sleeping."

"We'd be sleeping too if we weren't such good friends who decided to meet you at the airport." Noah added onto Astrid's explanation.

"It's true" Astrid continued "but seriously, the party ended at like, eight in the morning so you're going to have to give everyone a chance to rise from the dead" " It only ended because Mr. Black ordered them to go to their rooms" then Fishlegs jumped in with an I'm relieved as hell that happened-tone.

"I know right!" Astrid said. "It was getting way too crazy up there."

"You're relieved because when Anna was drunk and got into your dorm you had already left, really Astrid you should be kinder to your girlfriend" Noah snickered earning a full death-glare from the blond girl

"wait, Astrid you're lesbian? And you're dating someone?" the brunet asked eyes wide with surprise

"It's not something to be surprised about, yes Hiccup I'm lesbian and Anna is sweet and loving and caring but when she's drunk she gets carried away sometimes" Astrid said with a little blush on her face

"Long story short, Anna is a horny drunk" the raven-haired said earning another death-glare from Astrid

"We better hurry, the dorms are not so far away from here" Noah said heading to a big building three-story high and as large as a football stadium.

The group picked up their pace a little bit as they headed to their final destination.

"Well, here we are, welcome to our dorms" Fishlegs said just as they entered on the wide building. A brown-haired teen with light skin a plain white T-shirt exited from an elevator on the right corner

"Oh hey Johnny, how was the party?" Noah asked

"It was good but I left at 4 so I didn't get to see what happened next, North said that it seemed it was going to be a fight between some drunk girls" He stopped for a moment to look over at Astrid, " Anna was not one of them so don't worry." Johnny said but turned to stare to Hiccup "and what do we have here? A new student?"

"yep, Johnny this is Hiccup, your new roommate, Hiccup this is Johnny" Astrid introduced it.

The small teen suddenly felt a wake of slight nervousness wash other him. His newly created mask didn't cover up his comfortableness with meeting new people. "Diminutive of Jonathan, and Hiccup? Strange name" the brunet said curiously

"Actually it's a nickname and where are you from?" The brunet asked, trying to be friendly.

If he was going to have to see these people almost everyday he might as well make a good impression.

"From Ohio" the taller brunet said 'at least he didn't ask who gave it to me' he thought to himself before answering, "Berk, near Iceland"

"Nice!" He smiled "Well let me explain you the facility we call dorm. On the third floor we have the women's dorms, on the second the men's dorms, both women's and men's dorms are shared, in one room there'll be three students it's big enough to have a fourth student but the free space is used for the students will, there are showers and bathrooms on the second and third for student use, they're at the end of the hallway of each floor, and on the first floor we have the teachers dorms just that theirs are apartments, the teachers that stay here have their own apartment, I mean is totally not fair the dorms are big enough for every student to have a studio or a small apartment I made a request to see that but I didn't get enough signatures, I only got 20% of that was required and I made campaigns and everything but did anyone hear me? No! Gosh, what are teenagers so unsupportive? Oh yeah Astrid, fishlegs, Ruff is looking for you two, she said something about a project and that she will be waiting you on the common room" he ran on.

Wow how does someone speak that long without taking a breath?

"Thanks Johnny" Astrid smiled and shooed him off before he could continue talking. Hey did you clean before leaving our dorm?" Noah yelled after him

"yeah, I cleaned it don't worry. I messed up I cleaned it" Johnny replied on his way out.

"Good I don't want our new roommate to think that we are disordered" they raven-haired male said with his head high of pride

"Noah, your room was always a disaster when I came to visit you, so you're not the one to talk" Hiccup snickered earning a little blush and a angry gaze from his best friend

"so all the time you made me wait with your while-I-was-in-high school speech was a lie? You know I could have been hooking up with someone, instead of listening to your lectures?" Johnny looked angrily to Noah. Oh look, he's back!

"But that was when I was on first semester" Noah said, trying to save his ego.

"nope, you were just talking about it like last week" Astrid said

"Not helping" Noah complained

"Okay, okay let's all calm down, yes Johnny you could have been hooking up with someone but past is past, you will get more chances so please don't kill Noah" the smaller brunet said.

Johnny said turning his attention to Noah with a serious expression "Noah Night Fury, I. . SO. I knew you weren't that perfect in high school. Ha! IN YOUR FACE FURY" he bragged about and danced

"ugh, now he won't shut up for the whole day. I thought you were leaving anyways Jonathan. Come on Hiccup I'll show you our dorm. Good-bye!" Noah grumbled heading to the Elevator on the right corner

"Goodbye guys, nice to meet you Johnny" Hiccup said following Noah

.

.

Even with Noah's help it took them an hour to unpack all of Hiccup's belongings and setting everything in order, the dorm was spacious even with three beds.

The walls were dark blue with some white lines running along the walls. It gave of a short of winter feel. Which of course Hiccup didn't mind, being from Berk and all.

Toothless didn't take long to make himself comfortable in Hiccup's new bed

"So, how did you guys get here?" Hiccup asked while he was petting his pet

"you know, you should have asked that while we were still with Astrid and Fishlegs, it wouldn't have sounded so much cooler! But whatever, after you left we had nothing to do so each one focused on studying and earn a scholarship, so we swore that if any of us would leave we would search for you, lucky for us we all got an scholarship and in the same school, I got for mechanical engineering, Astrid for acting and sports, fishlegs for cooking, Ruffnut model design and Tuff got in sports just like Astrid.

It wasn't a surprise that Astrid had already tracked you down" Well that's slightly "Though she didn't actually tell us until about a month later when we were sure"

Unsettling.

Hiccup yawned in response

"Well it looks like you're tired, so I'll let you sleep. See you in the common room. Bye Hiccup" Noah said and left

"Finally I have some time for myself!" the brunet sight as he flopped back onto his bed.

His eyelids began to feel heavy and he drifted away to sleep.

.

.

As Noah made his way towards the common room he spotted Astrid walking along with her phone in hand texting with someone. Judging by the movement of her fingers on the phone.

"Who are you texting?" Noah asked

"no one in particular" Astrid replied casually, not turning looking up from her screen. "You know that you'll crash with someone of you're not aware of your surroundings" he teased, reading off a warning sight on the far wall.

"Fuck off Fury" the blonde said

"so how was the project?" the raven-haired male asked walking along side his friend.

"Pretty much boring, but we finished! Ruff went to her dorm to put away the project in a safe place. How Hiccup?" she replied, finally looking up.

"He was tired so I let him sleep" the Noah answered

"Well to me, he seemed a little off today, I don't know why but he did" she said with worry in her eyes

"Yeah I know, maybe it was just a lack of sleep"

"I think he's hiding something" Astrid blurted out.

"Why would he hide something? We're his bests friends" Noah almost sounded offended

"You're right, but I can't shake off that feeling I have, call it intuition"

"Well call it as you may, but whatever" Noah said as he shrugged. Hiccup was his best friend. There was no way his was keep anything from him. They didn't do that to each other. " Anyways, do you want to go to the common room for something to drink?"

"Of course I was just stretching my legs a little" Astrid replied and slipped her phone into her back pocket.

**ok guys, what do you think all reaviews are accepted flames or anything because i realy don't know if i'm doing it right even with mon's tutoring so *shrugs* sorry. oh i almost forgot i changed the story´s summary to something that occurred to me when i was writing the next chapter, but again i think i could have done it better in this one (Mon had to repair my little disaster called chapter and repair it, because when i sent it to her, personally thinking, it wash t that good, but then she comes and rescue it and make everything better i don´t know if i´m explaining what i´m saying right so again sorry ) continuing to aclare what was going to be in this story my three canon pairs will be hijack (OTP) buckteeth and OC/Oc, Astrid/Anna won´t be my canon but i figured that it would fit in the story.**

**ok that's it for now see you in two weeks**


End file.
